A BAR ACROSS THE STREET
by 24khooligans
Summary: What would happen if Dante and Zhalia met in a bar? And how would their lives go on? Authors note: Im trying to stick to the original story as much as I can, some things are made up couse i couldn't find any informations on them.
1. A BAR ACROSS THE STREET

Trying to drink away her problems. That was a rare sight, she always tried to solve them no matter how hard it was, yet sometimes this happens. The clock crossed midnight, Saturday night slowly turning into a Sunday morning. Another cup of Gin empty, another $5 wasted, she was sitting alone at the bar listening to soft jazz playing in the distance, her dark blue hair covering most of her face.

_"Another one" _she glanced over to a bartender _"I think you've had enough madam"_ he said as kindly as he could, a bartender a rather young one, he was scared that someone would get drunk on his very first shift. Zhalia offered him a death stare _"now"_ she demanded, barely moving her lips while she spoke, almost scaring a guy, he quickly without andy reservations poured her a drink.

Another dose of alcohol, another 5$. Dizziness started to appear, everything looked fuzzy. A figure appeared on her right side. Our blue haired seeker looked up to see who it was, only to figure out she didn't know the guy. _"hey beautiful" _He said to her, thinking she would find it flattering. she offered him a threatening look. _" Oh, come on, can I at least buy you a drink?" _Zhalia looked him in the face _"That, you can do"_ She replied thinking she could save some money if she played a little with him and maybe got something out of this situation. So with another Gin in her hand she kept minding her own bussines, again falling deep in her thoughts. The strange guy who's drink she had in hand obviously didn't go away._ " So could i get your number, sweetheart?"_ He said lowering towards her and grabbing her ass. In that moment Zhalia lost It. _"Touch me again and you'll be sorry you ever walked this earth" _Her "neackles" started shining bright green along with her eyes. She felt furious, there was anger, oh so muvh anger, so hard to control.

There was a guy sitting in a corner, in a yellow coat with some weird kind of tablet in his hands, he was watching this scene go off. He wasn't really a bar person, but he liked that one and only that one, the music and atmosphere was really nice, it was usually really quiet and chill, well today was obivously an exception.

_" So you are one of the feisty ones huh?"_ The guy kept hitting on Zhalia, well who could blame him she was gorgeous but oh god he had no idea what he was getting himself into _" I told you... you will be...sorry!"_ practically screaming, she stood up _"DRAGON FI-"_ before she could hit the guy Dante ran up to her, grabbed her blocking the attack._ "And who the fuck are you?" _She asked loudly making her way out of Dante's grip, by that time Zhalia's target was already long gone. _" I'm Dante Vale, also a seeker, I live just nearby, come with me, I'll help you sober up and tomorrow we can both go our own way" _He proposed her a fair offer but Zhalia started laughing hysterically. _"So you think you can just show up out of fucking nowhere, offer me a place to crash and I'll just go with a complete stranger, you fucki-"_ before she could finish her sentence Zhalia threw up and passed out, Thanks to Dante's quick moves he was able to avoid the pucking and grabbing her anyway. Bartender was at this point literally hiding behind the counter until Dante called up for him _"You clean that up, I'll take her home, there you go, take this and let this stay between us, no need for your supervisor to know"_ Dante said and offered a young man a 20$ bill.

He carried Zhalia bridal style out of the bar and down the street into his apartment laying her in his bed. Blue haired seeker in his bed suddenly woke up screaming for bathroom, Dante carried her there because getting her to walk was a mission impossible at this point. There she was, her head in the toilet of some stranger, if she had enough power she would have walked out by now but she couldnt on the other side she didnt even know where to go._"I'll be right back"_ said Dante breaking her train of thoughts. He came back 3 minutes later with water, tissues some aspirin and he even managed to find a hair tie. As Zhalia was passed out on the toilet Dante made a high ponytail out of her hair. "Here drink" he said and passed her a cup of water. She felt better, more sober, but her stomach didn't agree. After about an hour of bathroom patrol they were able to return to the bedroom, clock read 4am. _"Here put this on, its clean and more comftrable" _said Dante and gave her one of his T-shirts. _"If you feel sick in the middle of the night or oh well, morning there is a bucket if you won't make it to the bathroom, here is some water and aspirin for the morning, I will probably be working when you wake up, there will be some breakfest waiting for you on the table, you can stick around if you want to, I'll probably be back around noon, if there is anything you need, im just down the hall" "thank you Dante"_ said Zhalia with a weak voice and gave him a small smile. " Don't worry It's nothing, good night" He smiled backed and left to go sleep on the couch,but he couldnt sleep, one thing that kept going though dante's mind was why did she look so familiar, where did he see her before.


	2. NEW SEEKER ON THE BLOCK

Sun started rising above Venice, slowly making It's way inside Dante's bedroom, Zhalia started waking up, clock read 10am, She sat up in bed looking around the room flooded with morning light before eventually making her way to the bathroom. Cleaning her face with cold water, flashbacks from last night started to appear, her cheeks got bright red, luckly she was alone and no one was there to see her, she took her clothes out of the dryer put them on and nicely fold Dante's T-shirt on the nightstand. She wandered down the hall towards the kitchen, there was breakfast waiting for her, just as Dante promised. She ate up, trying to remember as much details as she could from last night, so she could figure out who even that Dante guy was and how did she got into his apartment, after she felt full she cleaned the dishes and sat down on a couch, an interesting folder cought her eye, on which it was written "Huntik Fundation, reporta on a misson #34217" she took it in her lap and started to look into, at first only out of curiosity _"So he is working for Huntik foundation,"_ Zhalia was currently looking for a job possibly as a seeker, she was working for Organization, but she left on her own terms after series of unwanted missions and bad relationships, organization doesn't exactly know she left, she just stoped showing up, It's only a matter of time before they figure out she's gone, well maybe they already did. So Zhalia is now a seeker without a job or any kind of proper education, like highchool, she went from streets directly to organization, and now she is here. In Dante's house, looking through Huntik Foundation's files _"If i could just find the headquarters, maybe i could get a job there as solo agent or something._" Zhalia was currently without a home, they throwed her out of a nearby hotel and somehow she wound up in a bar, which lead into Dante's house _"Manhattan, New York headqurters, okay so thats where we are headed"_ she grabed her things and headed out the door leaving summoned gareon behind, she had about 500$ left, _"That should be enough to get me there so i could find that mysterious place."_

Now 1000m in the air Zhalia is falling alseep on her plane to New York, meanwhile...

Clock read 12.17pm when Dante opened the doors of his house, only to find it empty, of course he was lowkey disappointed, but he knew she wont stay, Date went into his room, only to find it clean, the bed was made dishes done in the kitchen, there was only a small titan, his tail dipped in black ink, he wrote "thank you" on thin air and dissapeared with green light.

8.34pm Plane landed in JFK, Zhalia blending into a crowd and with the use of thoughtspecter she disappered out of an airport. Walking down the crowdds streets of Manhattan she was looking for a decend place to sleep. She walked by a fancy hotel on her right. Once again thoughtspecter was a good use and she got herslef a fancy room. Looking out the window at the city lights for a moment, many would be so happy to be in New York, not Zhalia, to her it was just another place, tiredness forced her to go to sleep. Sun raised almost to soon. Zhalia already packed her things and went out on a mission of finding the headquorters. Walking through the central park, looking at all of the happy couples, children playing kinda made her feel sad, remembering the fact she didnt have a childhood, she rarely let the past get to her, but sometimes it did have it's own impact. She sat down on the park bench next to a smaller lake, out of the blue Zhalia's head started pounding she soon realized this wasn't a regular headache, it was connected to some kind of powerful magical source, she started walking towards it, it was hurting her head so bad she couldnt even look from the ground, then it suddenly stopped. Zhalia finnaly looked up, she was standing in front of a building, if the headache wouldn't stop she would probably crashed right in the wall, _"This must be it,"_ If you werent looking for Huntik Foundation, you could easily misplaced it, walk past it. She took Tekonomicon out of her bag, a device similar to holotome, she still had it after leaving organization. _"Tekonomicon, scan me this building,"_ She said, nothing happened only smoke coming out of the device and electricity crackling, _"I can't think of anything but the headqurters to be protected like that."_ She grined to herself as a sign of victory and went inside _"Huh, no security, that's interesting,"_ It almost looked like a hotel, there was a receptionist desk and everything. _"what can I do for you madam?"_ said a nice voice behind the counter, _"Hi, I was given a mission, and i have to discuss it with a head councilmen."_ the lady behind the counter started typing into her computer _"May i know the name of the mission, so i can sort It out?" _Zhalia leaned in and whisphered into receptionist ear _"That's a top secret mission if I tell you about it, they will probably kill you too"_ the lady gave zhalia a faint smile. _"Take the elevator to the 6th floor, it should bring you right too the councilmen's office."_ "thank you" said Zhalia and went her way into the elevator. _"Sometimes it's just too easy,"_ Zhalia smiled to herslef and fixed her hair before stepping out of an elevator, right into Metz's office, _"Ah our mystery seeker on her mystery mission, the recptionist infromed me yes, but there is one problem, who exactly are you?"_ Councilmen started kinda roughly, Zhalia smiled at him and took a seat without any premission _"I'm Zhalia Moon and I'm here to apply to a job as a Huntik foundation seeker."_ Metz pressed a button on his phone and said _"Send me all information you can on Zhalia Moon." Then he_ cleared his throat and countinued_ "So Zhalia we have plenty of seekers, very good seekers, what exactly makes you think you can compare yourself to them?"_ Zhalia grined yet again _"I'm a skilled seeker, I've done my training, i grew up on the street, i am not afraid of getting my hands dirty, other than that i just got myself into a huntik's head councilmen's office without bigger trouble whatsoever, i think you can find me a place."_ She spoke up, even if she didn't like talking about her past, it seemed as she could maybe touch Metz's soft spot._"So, Zhalia, you failed to mention you were part of the organization"_ He said after looking at the file about Zhalia he asked for earlier, as he spoke he kept his titans at ready just in case. _"Yeah, I know, not my proudest time, this man offered me a way out of an orphanage he promised me great power and that I'll be important. It took me some time to figure_ out_ things don't work like that"_ Zhalia sighed half leaning into a commfy leather chair. _"So why should I belive you and not send you to the authorities straight?"_ Councilmen keept on making assumptions based on what he just learned, but who could blame him, the girl wa fresh out of organizations kind. But Zhalia didn't give up, she knew she could proof herslef. _"If I was here to end you, I would have done It by now, We wouldn't be having this converstaion, I wouldn't be literally selling myself to you if i was still with the organization, but i need a job, i need some money, also as a proof of loyalty or however you like, this is my Teconomicon" _She said pulling a black tablet out of her backpack_ "It's similar to that holotome thing you use, this are all my ID's and cards with access to certian secret places of Organization's Data"_ she passed Metz a piece of paper _"And those are all the passwords you will need to get access to every file on tekonomicon, everything i know about organization is on there"_ Metz stared blankly at Tekonomicn and Zhalia, back at the machine and back to Zhalia, he cleared his throat again as the way to breake the silence and spoke up "Well then, go to Italy, Venice at Huntik foundation safe house in 2 days, be there at noon" Zhalia grinned as a thank you and started heading towrds the door, she turned back and said "Wait can i get an adress?" Metz was leaving and office throught the back door but stopped to answer her " You found your way here, if you are all that you were promising me earlier, im sure you'll have no problem finding the place" "thank you" said Zhalia in return and using thoughtspecter she left the building.

Back on the plane for Italy, on a new mission trying to find that safe house yet again, she actually didn't belive Councilmen would let her off that easily she totally forgot about her past in the organization. After a much to long of a flight, she got to Venice, she had just enough money to pay the rent of her old apartment for a week or so, the owner was this nice old lady, she already knew Zhalia by face from her Organization days, she always came there when she had too much on her mind _"Your room is clean dear, go ahead you kow the way," "Thank you Mrs. Landricombe."_ Zhalia thanked her and made her way up the stairway into her room literally collapsing on her bed in seconds, jetlagged she felt asslep.

Meanwhile... Dante was reading newspapper in his house, then suddenly Metz rang up, _"Hey Dante, Huntik foundation has a new seeker, she is on try outs and I'll be putting her in team with you Sophie and Lok, I'm sure you can give us the best feedback on how she came up"_ Dante stopped sipping his coffe for a second to reply to his mentor _"So, does she have a name?"_ Dante grinned while turning another page of the daily newspaper that didn't even bother him much at the moment, _"Zhalia Moon, actually a former organization seeker as she told me so I'm going to need you to keep a close eye on her, thats why i put her up with you, im sure you can hande It"_ Said Metz ending the call between the two of them without further notice, Dante finally giving up on reading the newspaper he went to Sophie's house to tell her and Lok about their new partner, they'll be meeting tomorrow at noon. But oh, even Dante didn't know who she was, he never cought the name of the mysterous seeker that slept in his bed a few nights ago.

It was late morning in Venice when Zhalia finnaly woke up, clock read 11.00am_ "Oh fuck I'm supposed to be at the safe house in an hour"_ She quickly got up and literally runed through the door, "_How to find it, oh god how to find it__, Let's see that Dante guy was a Huntik seeker, so my guess is the safe hose has to be in that part of the town, hyperstride"_ She jumped up on the roof and started running towards Dante's house, She stopped neraby where she had a good look on the frontyard, there were to teenagers in the playing some kind of giant chess with a little white dragon, _"So they are seekers, so if i couldn' scan the headqurters with my Tekonomicon, i also shouldn't be able to scan the safehouse, but i don't have my Tekonomicon, a simple spell should do the trick"_ she jumped over to the roof, and used a weak boltflare that should still do visible damage to an unprotected house, but on Dante's house there wasn't even a scratch visible, _" that means that must be it"_ She said to herself, clock read 11.55am. Zhalia jumped directly on the coutryard making one hell of an entrance _"Where did you come from?!"_ Lok screamed tripping over Zhalia falling on his ass. _"Excuse him, he doesnt know how feet work yet, I'm Sophie Casterwill and this klutz on the floor is Lok Lambert, you must be our new partner"_ A young woman introduced herself and the boy that almost broke his legs, _" Dante is going to be right here, he just went to grab something from inside"_ Added Sophine, Zhalia's eyes wide open, heart started to pound harder and harder _"Dante?, like Dante Vale?"_ she was worried she'll be working with a guy that saw her puke her guts out._ "Yeah, you know him?"_ asked a girl really interested into a connection between the two od them. _" uh-oh not really, i-i just heard of him thats all"_ Zhalia said, biting her lips. Still unable to belive her ears, she was expecting Metz, yet Dante should at least cross her mind when she figured out his place was a safehouse but it did not _"Dante, our new team member just came!"_ Lok shouted for him. you could hear the door open and close. Zhalia's heart was now beating so hard she was sure everyone could hear it_ " I'm right there Lok, Zhalia Moon so nice to me-"_ Dante wasn't able finish his sentence before he realized that his new partner was the woman he was nursing a few nights back._ "Well, um, I'm Dante Vale"_ he cleared his throat and shook Zhalia's hand trying to make it look like it was the first time they ever met. The uncomftrable was in the air, and Lok and Sophie could notice that. Dante and Zhalia did't share a word, they were just looking at each other blankly. _" Everything okay with you guys?"_ Lok asked trying to break the tension._ "yeah yeah, It's fine Lok, so uhm, we just got a mission, and we'll be needing some scuba diving supplies, here is a list, will you and Sophie mind go looking for them?"_ Dante asked kindly so he and Zhalia could talk alone, _"Uhm.. yeah sure, why not,"_Said Lok looking at Sophie and realizing he isn't the only one finding Dante's behaviour sketchy. Soon they went off. _"So, welcome to the team Zhalia"_ said Dante to the blue haired seeker standing in front of him. _" well yeah, thank you and sorry for just leaving the other night but i didn't really feel like staying at someone's house i didn't know"_ she said trying to clear things up in hope to never have to bring that up ever again. _"But it didn't seem to bother you looking through my report to Huntik foundation"_ he smirked back at her._ "How did you-" " I have a thing for details"_ he winked at her sitting down on the stairs, "So i'm guessing thats how you found Metz" Zhalia nooded _"Well I'm a seeker with no job, and i remembered you saying you were a seeker so i figured you had to be working somewher.e"_ She tried apologizing without actually saying she is sorry. _ "So Metz told me you were a former Organization seeker?"_ Zhalia looked over her shoulder trying to avoid talking about that _"Not the brightest point of my life but yes_" Dante didn't push her to talk, he could see she was uncomfortable,_ "It's okay, you dont have to discuss that, neither what happened the other night, this stays between us"_ Zhalia thanked him with a kind smile _"Come here tomorrow around 2pm we have a mission to talk about"_ Said dante to brake the awkward silence that was forming, _"Okay, I'll be here"_ she said looking at the ground, she seemed kinda ashamed of the whole thing _"Hey, if you ever need anything you know where to find me"_ He said to her. _"Thank you, but I got to go, lunch is waiting for me"_ she said not waiting for Dante to reply and she jumped away using hyperstride. That was the kindest thing anybody ever said to her, but she didn't know how to respond so she left, Dante looked behind here seeing her dissaper into the distance. _"this is gonna be intresting."_ he said to himself before heading inside.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello to a few people reading my story.

Its been a while since I wrote something.

I took a pause couse it was just to much for me then. However im trying to get back into writing. So There will probably be uploads every few weeks or so.

Part three is already half way done. So yayyy i guess.

Stick around and enjoy.


	4. R STANDS FOR REVENGE

_Authors Note:_

_Hello, I finally managed to finish the new chapter, so sorry fir any mistakes but I hope you'll like it_

Zhalia walked home slowly, she had some thinking to do about her new teammates it may doesn't seem like she cares but she carefully studies her moves. Soon she opened the old door of her apartment_ "Oh hi dear, I have some lunch ready for you."_ Mrs. Landricombe kindly smiled from her kitchen, _"Come sit down, you must be starving, you haven't eaten in the morning,"_ _"Thank you Mrs"_ Said Zhalia sitting down at the small table with roses on the tablecloth, soon that roses were covered up by the big bowl of soup in front of her _"Eat up dear"_ The soup was delicious or was she just super hungry, Zhalia ate it in matter of seconds, but she soon started to feel dizzy, did she eat it to fast? Out of nowhere her vision blurred up _"Could...I-I get a glass of wa-"_ and she passed out, Mrs. Landricombe ignored the scene that just went off in front of her like it was nothing and dialed in some awfully long phone number, and started talking _"Yeah i did just as you ordered, she is unconscious," "You did a good job, We'll pick her up soon enough"_ and the line went flat. Zhalia woke up in the small, dark room, hands and legs tied together, tape over her mouth, it took her a moment before she realized what had happened, _" I just have to get that rope of my mouth so I can summon some titans"_, her train of thoughts was broken by the voices outside of a dark room, there were at least seven different people Zhalia could hear, thoughts running through her mind_ "That's no good I won't be able to fight my way out of here alone. Maybe I can summon gareon using my mind if I could just concentrate enough"_ She started saying the words in her mind, trying to picture gareon in her head as clearly as possible, suddenly a green light appeared from her pocket,_" It worked _" she thought, she closed her eyes and focused on her yamatitan so she could give him directions on what to do _" Okay Gareon, I will cause a distraction, in the meantime using the invisibility you go to Dante's house and kinda try to tell him what's happening_" Zhalia started kicking at the wall with her tied legs causing the people outside to shut up and open the door, in that moment gareon already sneaked outside,_ " What does this mean? "_ some guy asked looking at Zhalia, she would have shown him a middle finger but her hands were tied together _" Well, well, well ain't that our little betrayer?"_ He said leaning in stopping inches away from her face _" You is gonna get punished good " At_ that moment Zhaia hit her forehead against his, making him fall back and scream in pain _" Fuck you're nuts"_ he screamed falling back on the floor. Zhalia was smirking but it was to bad no one could see it "_I'll let someone else deal with you,"_ he said before closing the door. Again the only thing that Zhalia could see was darkness.

Meanwhile...

Dante was casually cooking some pasta for him since he didn't have the nerve to go out to get some food, whistling a soft tune, he poured pasta and the dip on his plate sitting down at the table, he was just about to take a bite when out of nowhere a titan appeared, Dante looked at him and it seemed awfully familiar_ "You must be Zhalia's, but why would she send you here?"_ Gareon started walking to the door, and back to him and the door, _"Okay, so you want me to follow you"_ Dante got up leaving his poor lunch behind, _"But why would Zhalia sed a titan and not come personally or at least call?... Trouble"_ Dante said after a quick pause, he realized what gareon tried to tell him and shoot up from the chair. He was running down the street blindly following a green titan. Gareon stopped at the building of Mrs. Landricombe, Dante went inside but there was no one there, _"fuck, im too late, I have to call Sophie and Lok,"_ Dante kept looking around the room, there were some bruised floor and what it looked like a smoked wall, _" So It looks like she didn't give up without a fight_" Dabte smirked ti himself, he wandered around for a bit, until he noticed rope on the floor leading into what it a small storage room, _"They must have kept her here_,_"_ foundation's finest looked around if he could find some clues about where they took her, he found nothing, He returned to his home where Sophie and Lok were already waiting, _"Zhalia was kidnapped, im positive it was the organization"_ _"Oh no, its probably some sort of revange "_ Sophie added to Dantes statment,_ "Im positive they are keeping her in some safehouse or something" "You are right"_ Lok said and took out the holotome _"holotome find me the nearest organization safe house"_ The holotomme showed a house _"This is an abandoned factory downtown"_ Dante said _"Let's go we can't lose no time."_ They were hypostriting towards the destination the holotome showed, each of them with something else on their minds, Lok was thinking how cool it is going on the first rescue mission ever, the only thing on Sophie's mind was if they are going to be able to defeat the organization of course they've done it many times, but this time someone's kife eas deoending on and Dante's minds were focused on one thing...saving Zhalia. They arrived at the destination, _"We are entering through the roof,"_ said Dante and jumped up there using hyperstrite. Lok and Sophie followed him. _"Look here is a flap we can enter through here" _Dante said pointing at the metal door _"I'm going to open it to see what is inside_" said Lok and slowly opened the rusty metal door the see what was going on _"Oh god, Zhalia is chained to the wall"_ Lok said, all life left Sophie and Dante's eyes, yet Foundation's top seeker quickly collected his cool _" Is there anyone near?_" Dante asked eagerly, Lok looked back inside and answered "S_ome guy with the monocle and two suits"_ Dante's eyes widen_ "Klaus" "He is some kind of mastermind isn't he? He is coming up with all kinds of awesome inventions and new spells right?"_ Sophie asked, of course only looking for confirmation since she already knew she was right. _"Yeah you are correct, and he is pretty dangerous too, okay seekers here's a plan, Sophie, you take care of the two suits, Lok, you have to save Zhalia, knowing Klaus the chains she is tied with are no near normal, And I will take care of Klaus, as soon as you are finished get out of there, understand?"_ They nodded and went in.

while our Huntik team was coming up with a rescue plan, Zhalia was having a rather interesting conversation with Klaus in which only he talked since her lips were sealed with a spell _"Oh dear Zhalia, why did you do this, you had it so good here, I did everything for you and your future, was I not enough? I lead you off the street, I gave you new life, YOU KNOW HOW MANY CHILDREN WOULD KILL FOR AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS?! You ungrateful youngster. Now you will pay for your mistakes"_ She could only stare at him as she was tearing up at what he was saying. He was a father figure to her, she betrayed his trust alright bht it still hurt_"Dear Zhalia, now you will become my favorite puppet, that's why we get to play a special game, I will hit you with different spells to see how you will react to each of them, we will start with staregaze which should temporarily make you blind, the next one will be chiblocker, making you unable to use titans or powers for short term, and last but surely not least we will try powertake you can only use it if you have full power and it takes u a lot of your energy it has the same effect as the chibloker for the difference that powertake lasts forever."_ Zhalia couldnt hold back her tears no more the thought of her losing the powers was too awful, she will lose the life she knows, gareon, killtain everything, the only firneds she had whebn she felt lonely _"Okay Zhalia we are going to start now"_ _"STAREGAZE"_ he shot at Zhalia and her pupils turned white the next moment, her tears didn't stop, _"tell me Zhalia what do you see?"_ Klaus laughed hysterically at his joke ready to try the next one _"CHIBLOCKER"_ he shouted, the power hit her in the chest she tried to scream but she couldn't, she felt so empty so powerless, she couldn't do anything _"Okay now i will release you and you will try to attack me"_ but before Klaus could do half the work for our Huntik team, they already jumped inside,_ "Seriously, Dante, you show up now, the most exciting part was about to start"_ Klaus looks at him with a slightly annoyed grin_ "Sorry to ruin your plans Klaus, but the real excitement is starting now" "RAYPULSE"_ Dante screamed hitting Klaus in his chest,_ "So that's how we are gonna play"_ Klaus said looking harshly at him _"envoke Ammit Heart-Eater"_ Klaus said and alligator-like titan appeared Dante called out his titan with no hesitation _"COME OUT TO PLAY, CALIBAN"_ The two of them started fighting, Sophie has already taken out one of the suits _"HELP ME SABRIEL"_ Sophie called for her Draco-titan warrior to help her fight Mindrone, in the mean time Lok tried to free Zhalia, he managed to brske the spell so she coukd talk, ehaf was surprising since his knowledge kf spells is about the size of a pea "_What's happening?"_ Zhalia asked because she still couldn't see because of Klause's experiment _"Dante is fighting Klaus, Sophie the suits and im trying to free you"_ Lok answered in a hurry. Blond haired seeker started looking at the wall more carefully and noticed a hole in the shape of a key. "_Dante check Klaus for any keys_" Lok screamed to Dante, as observing as he is he noticed it immediately, A small key was tied around Klause's wrists as some kind of bracelet. Dante got a hold of it in no time, and throw it to Lock who was impatiently waiting for it. He grabed it with both of his hands and put the key in the lock but he hit the wall, he always knew he was clumsy but that clumsy? He tried again but failed, he quickly realized that the lock was moving. _"huh what do you know, Cherrit come quick, it appears that the lock only moves when the key is moving towards it. Try to hold it in place and I'll insert the key"_ Lok screamed turning his head looking for Cherrit. Zhalias face was still wet with tears but she calmed down, at least the effects of Staregaze weared off. Lok finally unlocked Zhalia and whistled for Dante and Sophie "_Lets go guys_" said Dante waiting for everyone to come out, leaving Klaus with two knocked out suits.

Fast forward...

Zhalia was cuddled up in a blanket, raspberry tea was warming both of her palms. No one really talked they were all just caught up in their own world. Zahlia was worried she looked rather foolish as she had to be rescued on her very first day. Lok's question suddenly got her attention. _"Zhalia why were your eyes white you know, when I was rescuing you ?"_ She looked at him with no much emotion _"um, Klaus was trying some new spells on me, one that made me temporarily blind and one that made me temporarily lose my powers, he also invented one that should take away your powers forever. But luckily you guys got there in time."_ She talked keeping steady eye contact with her teacup. Lok opened his mouth like he tried to say something but changed his mind and tried to play it off with a yawn. They sat there quietly, you could cut uncomfortable with a knife._" I-I think Im gonna go, see you guys"_ Sophie broke the tension with her quick monolog backing away towards the door. _"Sophie wait im coming with you"_ Lok screamed and run after her. This looked like the least uncomfortable way to exit. The door was slammed and the two elite seekers were left alone. Zhalia dranked her tea and started heading towards the door. Dante quickly interrupted her movement _"Oh Zhalia wait, you can stay here i have a spare bedroom, It'll be ready in no time_"

Zhalia looked at him with a faint smile _"No thats okay, I really don't want to be a burden"_ But Dante insistent on his offer until she gave up. He offered her a grin. _"Wait here, I'll just go get the bedroom ready and then we can have some dinner"_

_"Yeah that, would be nice"_ Zhalia replied and made her way to the kitchen.

They were quietly eating the leftove spaghett. But the silence was a comfortable one. It was calm and warm. Something the blue haired seeker wasnt used to. _"I think I'm gonna go to sleep"_ Zhalia said wiping her mouth and putting her plate in the dishwasher. _"Thanks for saving my ass today"_ She said before heading upstairs.

"_At least now when I am in trouble you'll have to save me"_ he said trying to end the conversation on a happy note. _"Big Dante Vale in trouble, that's some things I'd like to see"_ talking frome the middle of the staircase making jazz hand along the way. "_Goodnight"_ Dante said offering her the sweetest smile that made Zhalia blush. "_Night"_ she said walking up the rest of the stairs. She enterted the bedroom and there was everything waiting for her. A towel, toothbrush and one Dantes shirts instead of pijamas. She took a shower and put on Dantes shirt. It was so nice and oversized, it made her look so tiny and fragile. She soon feel asleep after a long day. On the other side of thr wall was Dante lying on his bed thinking about the new seeker in his life. He didn't know what it was but he felt different around her.

She was a challenge, a mystery, combination of both things Dante loved te most. Yet he hasn't realized it yet.


End file.
